doublesweefandomcom-20200214-history
Doubleswee
The Life of Doubleswee Doubleswee is a Youtuber who first began his Youtube career back in December of 2012. Doubleswee as of now has over 60 videos and is adding more everyday. It is not known exactly how old Doubleswee is but in his debut video, Gentleswee, he states "No need for age 11 because I'm already 12" and this was published on April 19, 2013, so it can be concluded that he was born in 2001. Doubleswee currently resides in California where he attends Granitebay High School. Doubleswee's greatest goal in life seems to be conquering hordes of zombies, destroying North Korea, rapping, and becoming a "true god". Doubleswee doesn't aim to please, Doubleswee is an individual who shoots for the stars and is praised for just that. Doubleswee seems to have a seperate personality from his own called Gentleswee, it is not known if this is a seperate person or just another personality of the great Doubleswee. Though it is known that Gentleswee is the '"boss boss boss boss boss boss boss boss". ' Doubleswee seems to quite like guns. The gun he talks about most would be the AK-47 although he has been seen with numerous other guns. He has used a gun in many videos including (but not limited to) "DoubleSwee zombie survival duty", "Da real spongebob", "doubleswee action movie" parts 1 and 2, and "new USA korean defense video training unreleased". There are numerous others with guns in them and several dedicated to solely to test shooting his guns. Doubleswee is made a mockery of in many videos and is made fun of by a large population of Youtubers watching his videos. It is not known why he is such a big targets for commenters though it is speculated by the contributers of this page that he may be made fun of because of his "lack of explanation". Though "lack of explanation" may not be the real problem many others question as to whether or not he is on drugs, if he is autistic, or if he is forced to do these videos at gunpoint. Well it can be assured that nobody, '''absolutely nobody '''except the great Doubleswee himself can answer these questions. The great Doubleswee has answered though that, "i dont have a gun pointed to my head bitch". Which should clear matters up with some Youtubers, though some still seem convinced. Doubleswee also has a band called "The Immortal Destroyer" who now only currently has one song entitled "Life" in which Doubleswee wears a black and white striped jumpsuit and talks about average everyday things such as our school system, government, and how you should wake up and not mess with Doubleswee. At one point Doubleswee had a "Clash of Clans" clan. It is not known whether or not he still does, as it was reported he was the leader, but after awhile promoted a new member of his clan all the way up to leader and left. It is not known why he left or where he went speculators suspect aliens. Doubleswee has a religion named after him too, titled Sweeology in which he is the god. Followers of said religion are called Sweeologists and rely solely on the great Doubleswee and his videos to get them through the day. To conclude, not much is known about the great Doubleswee.